1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information process device in which illegal use of software stored in an extension board can be avoided.
2. Description of Related Art
Among conventional information process devices, for example, there exists an information process device in which an extension board installing a flash memory and the like storing game soft programs is used and the game soft programs are operated. Therefore, different game soft programs can be provided to such information process device by using another extension board.
And in the above method to provide the game soft programs, there is a case that the game soft programs stored in the extension board are illegally used, therefore in order to avoid the illegal use of the game soft programs a security system is required in the information process device. Thus, for example, as described in Unexamined Japanese Publication No. 2001-344096, it is disclosed an information process device in which discriminative information respectively stored in memory media of both a main body of the information process device and the game soft program is compared with each other and it is determined whether or not the game soft program is executed, thereby security to avoid the illegal use of the game soft program is raised.
However, in the above method to raise security, if the security system is constructed beforehand at a supplier side supplying the extension board, the security system cannot be changed at all. Therefore, such security system cannot be improved into the security system on which intention at a user side using the extension board is reflected.